


Sanji's Picnic: a Short Blurb

by raggedflagon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedflagon/pseuds/raggedflagon
Summary: A short, simple story about a romantic evening with Sanji





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlebudgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebudgie/gifts).



> This was the first thing I've ever written outside of school essays, so take it with a grain of salt. I made it on my phone for my Sanji-loving SO, and I just happened to find it while digging through my phone and decided to upload it. No matter how much you improve, it's always fun to look back at where you came from.

 

Setting: The white sea, near a sky island. Late afternoon, right around sunset.

 

As always, Sanji informs you that he has made a very special dinner. This time, however, he doesn't simply bring it to you, but instead leads you into the special bay where the Waver is kept. He assures you that he got  special permission from the captain to go on a little excursion with you, then produces a picnic basket while grinning. He gets on the waver, and you are quick to join him and wrap your arms around his waist.

 

"Hang on tight!" he says as the garage hatch opens, and he begins to accelerate like a majestic hawk taking flight. As you bounce over the cloud waves, you clutch at him even tighter, trying to secure yourself despite enjoying the beautiful view of the sunlight reflecting off the clouds in mesmerizing patterns.

 

"Too fast for you, honey?" Sanji asks, half teasingly, at your tightening grip. You shake your head no, but don't loosen your grip any.

 

You are quite ready to get off by the time you arrive at the shore, when Sanji jumps down and starts pulling out the food for the both of you. Your sit directly on the beach, no need for towels as clouds are not grainy or coarse. Any hope of a conversation soon goes out the window as the food is too good for you to ever let your mouth be empty, and Sanji is too busy admiring your gusto and passion for eating his cooking. By the time you finish, the sun is getting ready to set, and Sanji starts laying on his charm super thick. You know him though, you see the cracks in his smooth façade, see the effects of his fluttering heart, see the moments when his heart-eyed soul slips through. You giggle and scoot beside him. Yes, you see through the coolness, but you are undeterred. It's not simply his charming mask that got you to this point. You decide it's time.

 

You look him right in the eyes, sending waves of fire down his spine, and bring your lips to his. Hmm, not too smoky, he must have prepared. He kisses back enthusiastically, passionately holding onto your head. He puts his hand on your leg and slowly moves it up higher, testing the waters. He is all too pleased to feel you shudder and moan lightly into his mouth. His hand moves between your legs and his touch burns like electricity. You want him. You NEED him. You put both your arms around him as you both fall into the beach, oblivious to the universe around you, passion ruling all.

 

You reach down and give his growing bulge a playful and reassuring squeeze, which is all the signal he needs to start pulling them down some. He struggles a bit to get yours down without breaking your kiss, but summons all his willpower and soon has your pants and panties around your ankles. Fireworks go off in your brain as he slowly pushes his chiseled cock into you, and you can't help but grab his hair and pull his head, kissing him even harder. You hungrily grind your hips, bucking and urging him to go faster. Sanji obliges, fulfilling your hunger the way only a master chef can.

 

Soon your moans start getting sharper and you get closer to the edge. Sanji notices, and pulls out.

 

"Uh uh uh, my sweet, no dessert yet," he says, hovering right over your sopping wet love hole.

 

You moan and thrust your hips at him, making a face that is equal parts pleading and defiant. He chuckles a bit, and begins rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit, teasing it mercilessly.

 

It isn't long before your pleading eyes turn desperate, and you utter the words he longs to hear, "please Sanji, please fuck me!"

 

"Coming right up," he says with the grin you know and love, and he slides his full length into you, causing you to see stars.

 

He has a glint in his eye now, and kisses you deeply as he turns all of his passion on you. As his pounding quickens your breath starts coming quicker and quicker as your moans start getting more and more direct. Feeding off of your energy, his breath quickens as well and you hear him let out a wonderful little moan as your pussy throbs and your entire body shudders in an intense orgasm. You feel his cock begin to throb and squirt his essence into you as his body shakes. He pulls back to stare at you, and you lean up for one more kiss before he slides his cock out of you and collapses on his back beside you on the beach.

 

As you hear the distance sounds of Franky whooping and Usopp snicker-cackling (from the crow's nest), cut short by the loud "thump" of Robin's arms smacking them, you turn your head towards Sanji, gazing into his eyes with the sunset behind him. You knew that this was the best night you've ever had. And it was a memory you'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you managed to like it, you might enjoy one of my more recently written stories. Give 'Competitive Spirits' a try.


End file.
